


Drunk Luck

by LuckyLazer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLazer/pseuds/LuckyLazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin enters a tattoo parlor drunk with his friends wanting a tattoo, a certain tattoo artist catches is eye. (Mature for later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alright Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> “Alcohol makes me say everything I’m thinking, so it was me talking… the alcohol just helped. “

        

         Four cups of coffee into the night, Levi attempts to keep himself awake. Only 2 hours until he's off. These night shifts are beginning to get to him. He rarely got customers at this time that weren't either on drug or gang related. Some who would intentionally attempt to intimidate you for free tattoos. Luckily he shared the shift tonight so he wasn't all alone to shoe off the pesky customers. Even with a shared shift it was incredibly quite, the only sound in the shop was the slight buzzing and in audible talking from the back of room. Mike has only been tattooing this client for over an hour, but it felt like much longer. Levi just stood at the front desk with one earphone in tapping his foot as a form of entertainment. He was enjoyed with the thought that his day shifts start again on Monday. He craved for a good nights rest and more sanitary canvases. His weekend off will allow him to get a bit of much needed rest.  
       It was a little over 3 am when the laughter of three drunk men all in some form of university garb entered the shop. Levis eyes could have rolled out of his head by the irritation. He attempted to keep a calm composure. Drunken idiots come in and out every once in a while. They are always a trouble to deal with; especially if they are angry drunks. These three don’t appear all that threatening though. Erwin and his two college buddies stumble up to the counter of the shop.   
       "I want a tattoo" was all he slurred. His other friends where walking around the shop looking at the designs.  
       "Hey! don't fucking touch that-" Levi snapped at the lankier of his friends. Then put his attention back on Erwin. "Alright Blondie, what do you want?" He played along with it, out of curious of what the drunk man wanted.   
       "Where can I get one?" his face screwed into a questioning glare.  
       "Like where on your body?” slightly confused by his question. “Anywhere, except for your dick, I don't tattoo dicks" he hoped he would be satisfied with that answer. Erwin just stared blankly at him and than around the room.   
      "How about we look through this?" Levi pulled out a binder from under the counter that was filled with tattoo ideas and sketches. Erwin only got to about the third page when he realized his friends had left the shop.   
     "aw the fuck dudes, I don't even have it yet!" he slurred angrily.   
     "Nice friends. By the way I don't tattoo any one who's intoxicated; Shops policy." Levi takes the book at place it back under the counter. The anger on his face completely disappeared suddenly.  
     "You know, you’re kinda hot." Erwin leaned him self on the counter. Clearly he was trying to act smooth. Oh great another one of these guys, trying to smooth talk into a tattoo. He’d seen it happen quite a few times to his female employee; he never expected it to happen to him.  
     "That’s not going to convince me to tattoo you, good try though." He glared at the taller man.  
     "They where going to pay for it, so I'm not tr-tryin to smooth talk yaw into a tat. You're just really fuckin’ hot, like holy shit. My name’s Erwin by the way." Erwin was tripping on his words. He was probably the most non-repulsive drunk person to enter the shop. Levi fought a smirk.   
     "You datin’ anyone short stuff? We should go on a date." he leaned over the counter a bit closer. Levi chose not to answer and looked at the time. He was 30 minutes from the end of his shift.   
     "You live close?" Levi questioned.  
     "Yeah, the…university, 10 minutes, apartment down the street from it. West rd." half of his sentence was mumbled but Levi got the gist of it.  
     "Hey mike, can I leave early. This guy is too drunk to get home safely." He yells back to mike; who was just finishing up his clients piece.   
     "Mm-hmm; walk safe and see you tomorrow." Levi grabbed his coat and started towards the door.   
     "Come on." he gestured.  
     "Oh my fuck you’re coming home with me!?" enthusiasm echoed in his voice.  
     "No Blondie, I'm walking you to your apartment so you don't get hit by a car or stabbed or something. Hurry up." Erwin quickly followed into the dark street, lit only by dim street lamps. Erwin trotted behind Levis quick pace. The autumn air was cool and made both of there cheeks red. They were quite quiet during the walk until they reached his apartment; except for Erwin’s occasional whistling to break the silence.  
     "You sure you don't want to come inside?" Erwin stumbled closer to Levi, his weak attempt at seduction made Levi laugh on the inside.  
    "And do what? Watch you pass out on your couch. No thank you, have a good night Erwin." He began to turn in his tracks but Erwin grabbed his shoulder.   
     "Well uh how about you like have my number or something. Do you have a phone? Fuck I don't even gotch-er name" his face looked slightly pathetic but Levi found it oddly endearing. Levi pulled his phone out of his pocket and created a new contact.   
    "Well what is it?" Levi asked. Secretly blushing to him self, thankfully the cold hid it. "Oh!" Erwin began listing off his number with a dorky grin on his face.   
    "Drink some water before you go to bed, it will help" after the advice he turned in the other direction and began walking to his apartment down the block before Erwin could say anything else.   


                                                            * * * *

The next morning Erwin woke up to smell of his own vomit and a stiff pain in his neck. In disarray he nudged him self up off the hardwood floor of his apartment, standing was difficult but manageable. He rubbed his temples profusely trying to remember the previous night. He could remember very little.   
    'What time is it?' He asked himself, looking towards the clock on his side table through hooded eyes. 2:37 pm.  
     "fuck" he mumbled to himself "How late was I out?" Near the smeared vomit he saw his phone, he mentally thanked that he didn't throw up on it. A little red dot flashed on the phone. His eyes widen as a memory of the previous night flashes in his mind. That tattoo shop guy?  
      'I made a fool of myself didn't I?' sighing aloud he reached for the phone. Three missed messages and one missed call. The missed call was from a number he didn't recognize, the tattoo artist maybe? The first message was from one of his friends from last night.

_'Did u get home, sorry we ditched, we wanted junk food from the gas station down the street. Then we forgot about you oops.'_

      Erwin shook his head at his friends in sensibility the second and third where from the same number that left the call.

_'I tried calling but you where most likely still asleep, how’s the headache?'_

_'Names Levi by the way,'_

      Despite the pounding headache he felt a lot happier, he can't believe he had actually called him... Levi, Erwin loved the ring to it. He typed faster than he probably ever has in excitement.

_‘I just woke up next to my own throw up, and my head feels like it might explode but your message actually put me in a good mood'_

     Waiting for a reply was disquieting, but exhilarating. Erwin suspected that the other man probably thought he was quite the loser. He did contact him none the less though. While he impatiently waited for his anticipated reply he attempted to clean the ‘up chuck’ that soiled his new rug in his living area. He came to the conclusion after tedious scrubbing that he would have to throw it out. The tune of an old retro game playing quietly from his phone made his heart jump. Anyone would have been amazed by the speed it took him to answer.

_“Hello?!”_ The blonde man blurted in a zealous tone; almost shocking Levi on the other line.

    “ _So was it on the floor or your bed?”_ with a hint of a mocking tone Levi asked.

_“On my new rug actually, shame.”_  He replied solemnly as he threw the rug in the garbage, as well as giving it a harsh glare. _“So what made you decide to actually call me? I’m genuinely surprised”_

_“Well for one I wanted to know if you tragically crocked in your apartment or not, and well I’ve never had some one hit on me so blatantly, so I guess I wanted to see if it was just the alcohol speaking.”_ Erwin laughed at his last remark, remembering pieces of how ridiculous he was to the man. Everything he had said to him was truthful. As he remembers he found him very attractive.

     “ _Alcohol makes me say everything I’m thinking, so it was me talking… the alcohol just helped. “_ Erwin chucked at himself at the thought. He was unable to remember everything he had said to Levi, but he was sure it was colourful. He was sure they weren’t overly romantic compliments either.

     “Good to know,” Levi smirked to him self. He had surprisingly found the blonde to be endearing; although the compliments were a bit crude. The positive attention alone from the man made him giddy, even though he didn’t often show these emotions on the exterior. Levi would admit that the taller man in his eyes was incredibly attractive. The more he contemplated the scenario the more his stomach knotted; but not from any negative feelings, it all came from some infatuated core in him that was the cause of him even offering to walk with the drunken man in the first place. “uh just curious but what was your original plan on a tattoo, I had asked you last night and you just asked me where on the body you could get it” Levi began to lose control of his emotion in his speech as he explained, causing him to let out a minor giggle at the end of his sentence. The thought of that moment made him laugh.

      “Oh uh, well I never thought that part threw.” He laughed at his on ridiculous question and from hearing Levi’s adorable laugh. “I believe your response was something about not tattooing dicks I believe.” Erwin laughed further; imagining Levi turning down countless men asking for bizarre tattoos on their genitals.

     “I don’t tattoo genitalia or eye-lids; you’d be surprised how many people I’ve had to decline.” Levi could here Erwin’s laugh loudly at his response. His heart began to beat faster as their conversation grew friendlier. Levi was surprised with how easily he was talking to him. He was often very closed off to people; some would even go as far as saying he was unapproachable. He found it bizarre that this man was able to break this barrier almost instantly. The idea made his head spin.

     “I imagine that the people you had to decline where the kind of people that also wouldn’t take it lightly.” Erwin wondered what odd and unique people Levi must have to encounter on a daily basis. Erwin came somewhat relate with the strange individuals he’s met in university. Luckily he’s been fortunate enough to have parents who are willing to help him with his own apartment. The idea of a dorm seemed unsettling for him. His mind wondered towards where Levi might live and if he’d ever find out. The motivation to pursue Levi further spiked; questions to ask him filled his thought.

     Erwin spent the next 3 hours in the dark asking Levi random questions that popped in his mind. Surprisingly Levi never got annoyed; he answered each question somewhat cheerfully. He asked him all about his job and about his work. He was genuinely curious about it. He even learned Levi’s favourite food; which was mostly any pasta and he admitted to a minor addiction to chips and most junk food. Levi got almost as much enjoyment answering all of Erwin’s questions than Erwin did asking them. It was an overly pleasant few hours.

        “Erwin, you should rest your brain, 4 hours on the phone mustn’t be fun with a hangover. How about we pick this up tomorrow?” He was genuinely concerned.

        “How about we pick this up over coffee?” Erwin’s tone of voice wasn’t subtle at all with what he was hinting at. Erwin desperately wanted to see him in person again.

       “So you’re asking me out on a date?” Levi gave an attempt at hiding his excitement but he failed. Agreeing to this after only just meeting this guy seemed bizarre but he wanted to almost as desperately. “If so than y-yes,” he stuttered.

       “Than 1 pm it is, at the shop on the corner of Young street?” Erwin suggested.

       “I’ll meet you there; it was nice talking to you Erwin. Get some rest.” Levi replied in an affectionate tone before Erwin ended the conversation with a polite goodbye before hanging up. The pleasant thoughts of the following day left him in a pleasant mood until he eventually fell back asleep.

 


	2. Simple dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope it tastes as good as it smells, if not pizza it is.”

     Getting ready was more than simply nerve racking. He spent his whole morning over analyzing his choices. For a guy who wears a T-shirt and jeans everyday he sure is putting a lot of pressure onto a simple outfit. Levi stood in front of the mirror occasionally turning to view other angles of him self. A simple pair of jeans and a cardigan was causing him more anxiety than it should. The more he moved in front of the mirror the more stupid he felt. On any normal day he wouldn't have even looked in the mirror for more than enough time to make sure if his clothes weren't on backwards; but today he was actually concerned with how he appeared. His appearance and personality often caused people to avoid getting to know him on a person level. He has never been a social person but the last few years he's been especially alienated. This is the first date he's had in three years; the last one had gone sour.   
      The idea of a date made him feel uneasy but no less than audacious. Maybe the suddenness of the date is what is helping him commit to it. If things where different and he had more time to debate it he would have likely chickened out. Unfortunately the sudden date makes him feel extremely unprepared.   
      'Do people still dress nice for dates? Or is that not a thing anymore?' he asks himself pulling at his cardigan; it wasn't overly fancy but it had more flare than his average t-shirts, hoodies and oversized sweaters. 'I look so stupid..' He mumbled to himself. A feeling of discouragement hits him like bricks. Erwin had only seen him when he was drunk; that fact scared Levi. Honestly he didn't care much for his appearance. He doubted that Erwin would still think he was "really fuckin' hot" after seeing him again. He stepped away from the mirror; his negative studies of his features made him tired of looking in it.   
        He still had 40 minutes until he had to meet Erwin at the cafe. It was only a 15 minute walk from his place but he'd rather be early than late so he elected to leave now. It was better to get some air than muddle around his place any longer.

                                                                       * * *

    As Levi enters the cafe he instantly spots Erwin already sitting at a small table near the entrance. It was shocking to also see him here so early.    
     'Maybe he was a nervous as I was' Levi predicts as he closes in on the table. Erwin almost immediately stands and pulls out a chair for him. Levi gave him a joking glare as he placed himself in it.  
    "I'm capable right of pulling out my own chair ya'know." Erwin chucked at his comment as he sat himself down.   
    "Sorry, just testing which approach I should take, to much?" he flashed a sheepish smile and stared down at his hands. In his hands he held a small bag of potato chips; he slid them across the table to the smaller man. Levi looked down at the bag than back at Erwin; his face lit up almost instantly. The small gesture made him heat up from his head to his feet.   
    "No, this is uh sweet." The ebony haired man was startled by how quickly he began bashful from the act. "I'm surprised you remembered my little obsession." holding the little bag in his hand he gave Erwin a thankful smile. Something her rarely did. Levi felt embarrassed by his over reaction to such a tiny gesture. To be this heated over a damn bag of chips; It was clear he was sexually frustrated.   
    "I stopped by the store on my way, I'm glad it wasn't a lame idea" Erwin rubbed his fingers through his hair nervously. "How about I grab us some drinks? What would you like?"   
    "I have money, I can pay." Levi was naturally independent and rarely allowed anyone to service to him. Erwin declined his offer stating he had a lot of change he wanted to get rid of. "Alright, I'll get a green tea, extra sugar.” Erwin came back with the drinks and two small pastries; they appeared to be apple crullers.  
    "They looked really good so I got them," It didn't take very long until he stuffed the pastry in his face. 'He must have a sweet tooth' Levi speculated.   
    "So you asked me a shit ton of questions, now its my turn." the shorter of the two smirked over his tea. "So you’re I a university student, I know that much... but what are you studying? Wait let me guess...” Levi pondered heavily. 'The university is known primarily for its nursing I believe so maybe he's going into medical school' he thought to himself. "Med? Nursing? Doctorate even?

      "Good try, but the correct answer was law; I'm aiming for a district attorney" Damn, he had thought he had gotten it write. He didn’t peg Erwin for being into law; his husky body made him think that he was far more into health and wellness.   
     "I'm surprised, interesting field of work through. I imagine the classes must be interesting" Levi enounced, trying hard to sound some what intelligent. He knew that getting accepted to that university was difficult and Erwin's smarts intimidated him a bit.  
    "It interesting most days, but it can be dull like any other. Only 2 semesters to finish and I have my bachelor." Erwin was happy by this fact.  
    "How long have you been studying? Don’t you have to get another bachelor or degree or whatever to get into the law courses?" Levi didn't know all that much about post secondary. He was never qualified for it.   
    "Mm- I'm on my eighth year now, I got my bachelor in science then started law."   
    "Sounds tedious, I've never been a very studious person. My apprenticeship was kind of like school I guess..."   
    Erwin noticed his hesitation and gave him a supportive smile. Both men danced on evasiveness; not wanting to say the wrong thing and scare the other off so quickly. Fortunately the quaint date went smoothly despite the nerves and tension. Neither men knew how to end the pleasant date; their conversations grew on for longer than their drinks. 

    “So I was thinking that maybe some time next week you could come over for dinner or something, I’m not the best cook but I’m sure I could whip up something.” The blonde offered.

    “My day shifts start next week, so that would be great. It would have to be after 6.” Erwin’s face lit up at his agreement.

    “Awesome. How about on Wednesday, at 7? That gives me time to pick up some groceries” he chuckled at the thought of his barren fridge. Levi nodded in agreement and after throwing their garbage away they gave goodbyes and headed in separate directions.

 

* * *                        

 

     Erwin was on cloud nine as he entered his apartment. Throwing his keys on the counter he heard talking from his living room. ‘The hell?’ he contemplated. Entering his living area he noticed his mother and farther sitting on the couch.

     “There you are! We stopped by to drop off some leftovers we made and to come visit. We called and you didn’t answer...” His mother used her typical high strung voice; even as an adult he still gets treated like a teenager who gave good reason to be mistrusted. This treatment was ridiculous do to the fact he was always well behaved, even as a child.

    “I uh, had my phone on silent, sorry.” His apology had little enthusiasm. His parents showing up made him realize the daunting future he was going to have to deal with in the future if him and Levi every actually became something. His farther was a smart man; strict but rarely judgemental. His mother on the other hand had different views. She had never openly prejudice towards queer people but enough passive aggressive comments taught him enough to avoid the conversation with her. He hadn’t even pondered the way he would tell her. Erwin had known for a very long time that he was bisexual. That part of him he didn’t bother questioning anymore, he was comfortable with that fact. He wasn’t comfortable with the backlash he might receive from his family. “I was just out for a few hours, nothing crazy. Can you warn me in advanced next time?”

     “We tried, we called twice! We suspected after the two hour drive to get her you would have called us back.” She always got angry particularly quickly, even over things that had little to be angry over.

     “How about a few days advanced. That would be appreciated.” He was beginning to become annoyed with the conversation. His eyes flickered to the floor the floor by the couch; two small suitcases were perched next to it. “Especially when you plan to stay… How long are you going to be in town…?” his anxiety rose at the thought of them being here throughout the week. It wouldn’t be the first time this has happened.

   “Just the night, we are stopping by your aunts tomorrow before heading back, so we won’t be long” His dads tone was calmer. Relief flooded threw him as he heard his dad’s words.

   “Normally you’re not so uptight about us coming Erwin. Are you not telling us something?” his mother eyed.

    “No, I just have classes in the morning. If you’re quiet I don’t care.” This was a lie but it would have to work for now before he could come up with a good way to tell them. He saw no point in telling them unless he and Levi actually developed a relationship. He’s rather keep the small dates to himself. “Make yourself at home” He gestured towards the one spare room.

    The rest of the night was not intensely stressful. He was horded with quite a few questions on his academics; it’s the same almost every time they visit. Erwin didn’t at all detest his parents, he was extremely grateful with how much they have financially supported him; but at times he found him self very irritated by their nature. They where typical wealthy parents in the way that they believe image was important and respect was to be earned not expected. His farther was more carefree than his mother but he still became irritated by the both of them quite often. In there eyes social class was particularly important. Therefore Erwin was even more on edge about telling them about Levi. Levi’s lifestyle and job would defiantly make them less receptive to accept him; at least that’s what Erwin expected. Erwin fell asleep on the thought of his mothers cruel or unsettling reaction if e where to tell her.

 

                                                      *  *  *

     Wednesday came in a flash, Erwin stocked his fridge with more than he’d need for this small dinner but at least it gave him options. He spent his time before the scheduled date preparing a simple veggie lasagne. He checked it every few minutes in fear he would burn it. His small apartment kitchen filled with a pleasant scent and he felt proud of his little cooking accomplishment.

    Levi found himself again in front of a mirror. He never imagined he would put so much effort into himself. After a few clothing changes he ended up with a simple pull over sweater that was too many sizes big for him and a t-shirt in case he got overheated. It wasn’t at all fancy, but at least it didn’t have holes in it. He felt reassured that he didn’t need to wear anything over the top for the date. Erwin had stated yesterday when they where messaging that he just wanted him to be comfortable and that this was probably stressful for the both of them. Levi was happy to know that he wasn’t the only one nervous. This thought helped him finally leave his house.

      Erwin’s apartment was much nicer than his place; it was decorated very modern. Erwin must have a very contemporary taste. The first thing Levi noticed in the apartment was the smell, whatever Erwin was making smelt delicious and filled the whole apartment. Levi didn’t eat fancy home cooked meals often so the smell made him almost droll fairly quickly.

     “Wow that smells really fucking good. Who knew the uni student could actually cook.” Levi teased.

     “I hope it tastes as good as it smells, if not pizza it is.”

     “I’m sure its does, should I uh sit down?” Levi asked awkwardly. Erwin motioned him to the couch and they both sat. There was already two glasses of wine on the table. “Wow, fancy. You’re really trying to rack up points aren’t you” he grinned over his wine glass between sips.

     “Is it working?” Erwin was sporting an equally devious grin. Levi kept his smirk on as he nodded and sipped more wine from the glass. Erwin admired Levi’s features. He was an extremely handsome man, but in a unique way. His face had soft features but he used them in a way that made them appear harsh and stern. Levi was quite fit for his small stature; which Erwin found very desirable. He couldn’t help but watch everything Levi took a drink from the glass. His lips looked smooth and delicate. He couldn’t rationalize the words he was speaking before he blurted them out.

     “Can I kiss you?” Erwin was more shocked about the words he had just spoken than Levi was to hear them. His brain became fuzzed with curse words and self degrading comments of idiotism. Levi was taken back by the sudden inquiry, but he was far from uncomfortable or angry. Was it weird to kiss somebody this quick? He had no idea how a proper date was supposed to play out. The objective seemed highly tempting and he had little desire to decline. Not knowing the proper way to say yes he just nodded his head and put his glass down. Erwin’s body seemed to have a mind of its own at this point. In quick fluid motions he found him self placing a kiss on the other mans lips. One kiss quickly turned into many as Levi aggressively reciprocated. It wasn’t long before the smaller mans hands found them selves running threw the blondes hair. Both mouths tasted of wine and Erwin was glad he had opted to brush his teeth right before Levi showed up.

     There breathing became heavy and all thoughts of anxiousness where gone. Levi had never felt more alive than this moment. The adrenaline of the act set his body on fire. At this point he didn’t even care how far this went. It all felt right for some reason. Just as Erwin was starting to slip his hand into the others shirt they were startled by the loud blaring noise of the fire alarm. Both of there bodies jolt up in realization. The apartment’s pleasant aroma was mixed with the scent of the meal burning. Neither had realized the scent before. Erwin rushed himself to the kitchen and opened the oven; the meal he had prepared was now covered in a layer of black.

    “Fuck. Shit.” He swore as he put the now crisp lasagne on the top of the stove. “Well fuck me, this wasn’t supposed to happen” He starred at it in disappointment. He could hear loud laughter behind him. He turned to see Levi painfully laughing. “It isn’t funny… If I would have known we weren’t going to eat right away I would have turned the oven off” by the end of his sentence they where both laughing at the circumstance. Still laughing he pulled out a telephone book and flipped to a page he had bookmarked.

   “Hi can I make an order for 2 small cheese pizzas please?... M’hmm…. Number 223; West rd, room 319. Thank you.” He laughed almost the entire time he made the order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm really enjoying writing this. I doubt the next chapter will be out as quick (I've been really motivated.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it! It going to have multiple chapters. I hope it isn't to cheesy.


End file.
